1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a program therefor, and a storage medium having the program stored therein. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method that enable recommendation of a content, a program therefor, and a storage medium having the program stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a service of recommending a content, such as a television broadcast, music, or the like. Accordingly, development of a technique called a personalization technique has been progressing. The personalization technique is, for example, a technique of extracting a taste of a user based on his or her viewing history concerning television broadcasts to recommend a television broadcast which the user is likely to like.
In a related-art technique, positive history vectors are acquired; average taste vectors each indicating a general taste are acquired; cosine distances between the average taste vectors and the positive history vectors are calculated on a category-by-category basis; and based on the calculated cosine distances, the cosine distances are inverted to generate effect vectors on a category-by-category basis (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-192460).
In another related-art technique, EPG (Electric Program Guide) data is received; metadata necessary for generating a program vector is extracted therefrom; a title, contents, etc., included in the metadata is subjected to morphological analysis to analyze them into words; items included in the metadata are vectorized to generate the program vector; based on a genre of a program of the received metadata, a corresponding effect vector is extracted; and the extracted effect vector is associated with the generated program vector (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-194107).